


Searching for Pieter

by digitaldreams



Series: Morix Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Disappearances, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Morix, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, i should do more short stories with my characters, i wrote this about nine months ago for an english project and here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Venus knows how Chrysalis can get carried away.





	Searching for Pieter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the events of Quiet after the Hurricane. It's in between The Disastrous Turnabout and Turnabout Ignition.

“You’re going to get sick if you keep staying up like this.” 

Venus’ words cut through the silent tension so quickly that Chrysalis jumped. She scrambled to keep her laptop balance on her thighs. Venus glided over and snatched the device from her. “How many nights have you been doing this now? Ten? You’re going to collapse from exhaustion if you keep doing things this way. 

“I’m telling you, I’m on the verge of a break through,” Chrysalis insisted. She tried to retrieve her laptop, but Venus wouldn’t allow it. She placed it on the top of the dresser of Chrysalis’ bedroom, knowing full well that it was too high for the younger girl to reach. 

You won’t be able to help your brother at all if you’re sick, break through or not,” Venus said. She picked up her friend and dropped her onto the nearby bed. “Go to sleep. Please. For the love of all things holy—” 

“Venus, I’m closer than ever before!” Chrysalis cried. She tried to stand. A hand on her shoulder from Venus stopped her. She leaned back with a sigh. “I think I might actually find him this time.” 

“And how long have you been saying that? Two weeks? You can do it in the morning. If you do track down your brother, he won’t be happy to see you this tired,” Venus told her. She flopped down next to Chrysalis and took her hand. “For your best friend in the whole wide world, will you please go to bed?” 

Chrysalis hesitated before letting out a sigh. “Fine,” she grumbled. “I just want to find him as soon as I can. Nobody’s seen him in two years. Even if he leaves again right after, I just need closure.” 

“I know,” Venus said. “You’ve wanted nothing but that for two years now. I know you’ll get it one day, but until then, you can’t overwork yourself.” 

Chrysalis let out a sigh and turned to face Venus. “I miss him,” she murmured. “I wish he’d just come home... I can’t stop thinking about the day he left.” 

“We all remember,” Venus whispered, thumbing at Chrysalis’ loose strands of hair mindlessly. 

Nobody could forget the day he’d left. His name had been Pieter Fury. He was Chrysalis’ older half-brother. After spending an unusual amount of time with her, he’d gone missing one day without a trace. His younger sister had been particularly torn up over it, unable to forget. Ever since, she’d been scouring the internet, tracking down witnesses, anyone who knew anything about him. Her research in the late hours of the night had only grown more frequent, especially in the past two weeks, which was where Venus came in. It was time for her to put her foot down and make her friend go to sleep at a decent hour for the first time in ages. 

“I figured out a little something about him,” Chrysalis told Venus. A spark of hope was shining in her exhausted sapphire eyes. “He’s in Germany. That’s where he’s been for the past two years. He’s somewhere in a larger city near the border. If I can just find a bit more, I can contact him.” 

Venus didn’t say anything about the possibility of Pieter not wanting to see anyone from his old life. She knew well Chrysalis already battled these invasive thoughts often. Even if he didn’t want to see her, he wasn’t going to have a choice. Chrysalis was determined to close it all up with him, no matter the situation regarding his initial departure or his wishes to see her or not. 

“Are you going to go see him?” Venus asked instead. 

Chrysalis nodded. “If I can, yes. I need to see him again, even if this is the last time. Even if he hates me or never wants to see me again, I need to make peace with this. I need to stop thinking about this all the time, and this is the only way I can think of.” 

“Well, you can do that in the morning,” Venus told her. “For now, you need to sleep.” 

Chrysalis yawned. “Alright,” she grumbled. She let her cheek fall onto the pillow. Her eyes closed not long after. It seemed to be a matter of moments before she was sound asleep. 

Venus absentmindedly brushed a strand of Chrysalis’ caramel hair away from her face. This was likely the most peaceful her friend had been in ages. Venus was happy with it. She leaned back so she was stretched out beside Chrysalis. With her goal of putting Chrysalis to bed achieved, she could rest herself. She doubted anyone would mind if she stayed over. She was there often enough as it was, so nobody would blink twice or question it, especially not at this hour. There was more than enough space for her to stay in Chrysalis’ room anyways. 

She pulled Chrysalis a bit closer and shut her eyes, following her own advice. She was out like a light not long after, thinking of how happy she was she came before slipping into slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shame these two didn't get a happy ending, huh? I mean, Venus kind of gets stabbed straight out of the gate and dies, but she actually has a great relationship with Chrysalis. I think I addressed this in canon and in post-book profiles, but Chrysalis loved her. Of course, their relationship never really came to be since Venus wound up with KJ and Chrysalis never confessed. The only one who knows this is Neptune since Venus is Big Dummy and doesn't realize that Chrysalis was always hitting on her subtly. Gay girls, am I right? (Yes Venus is bi but you get my point here wlw can be clueless af I know I am one)
> 
> On the subject of Neptune, I never mentioned this before, but here's a random midnight developer's note: Neptune was originally supposed to be in the fifth book (where she appeared in version 1.0, which I'm burying in my backyard as we speak), but I moved her up since I felt like making Chrysalis suffer. Neptune is intentionally really similar to Venus as a way of helping Chrysalis move on. Of course, much like Venus, Neptune doesn't like her either, not that Chrysalis is crushing or anything. She moves on and becomes close with Anton and Niamh, but now isn't the time to go over that.
> 
> Developer drabbles aside, I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this one-off short story, please tell me. I'll probably do something like this again at some point in the future, but it's just a matter of when. Until then, have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
